Naruto Ore ga Saigo no Kibou da
by Kabutokun100
Summary: Estas es la historia de Naruto y ninja que se convirtio en un mago Kamen Rider Wizard Naruto sera capaz de convertirse en la ezperanza para los demas o caera en la desesperacion en este fic veremos las aventuras del Rider trantando de protejer la ezperanza


**No poseo Naruto o Kamen Rider Wizard. Esos derechos son para sus respectivos creadores y por favor apoye a la distribución oficial.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Naruto Ore ga saigo no kibou da**

 **Capítulo 1: Sa… ShowTime da**

* * *

Aparece un glifo rojo con el símbolo de Wizard. En eso aparece un libro con glifos y formulas mágicas que pasaba las paginas a gran velocidad " **Hace mucho tiempo la mágica y el chakra trabajaron juntos en armonía** ", empezaron a aparecer de repente imágenes de la evolución y personas realizando técnicas sorprendentes " **Pero con el auge de la civilización, la magia cayó en las sombras** ".

" **Actualmente el día de hoy** " La escena cambio a un gran pueblo con varias personas y con 4 estatuas de caras de personas en su montaña, este era Konohagakure no sato, más conocido como 'Konoha', una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja más poderosa, y fundado por Senju Hashirama, mientras cambia la escena de modo día a noche " **Un joven usa la magia para detener a las fuerzas que el chakra es incapaz de detener** " Los glifos volvieron a aparecen mientras se volvían uno solo y la escena cambiaba nuevamente " **Él es conocido como… Wizard** ".

Se podía ver que alguien estaba sosteniendo una dona, antes de que decidiera morderla "Mmm, sabroso" pronuncio la persona mientras disfrutaba su dona. Se podía aprecia como esta encima de un poste mientras sostenía una bolsa de donas.

En eso se escucho un pequeño chillido mientras se veía pasar por el aire a una pequeña figura. Este era una especia de ave robotizada de color plateado con partes de color rojo. Este era un de los PlaMonsters de Wizard y su nombre era Red Garuda.

Garuda voló hacia el lado de la figura, la cual era aparente un joven y empezó a chillar para llamar su atención.

"¿Los encontraste, Garuda?" pregunto él joven, Garuda solo asintió en respuesta. "Oh Bueno… Voy a terminar esto más tarde" él joven solo levanto su mano derecha y mostro su anillo. Era un anillo con la imagen de un dragón atravesando un portal. Él joven paso su mano derecha por la hebilla de su cintura y entonces se escuchó una voz.

" **CONNECT PLEASE** "

Un gran circulo mágico apareció al lado del joven. Este no parecía sorprendido, y en cambio tiro su bolsa de donas dentro del circulo y luego adentro su mano como si estuviera buscando algo. La figura solo sonrió mientras tiraba lo buscaba fuera del circulo mágico.

El objeto cayó al suelo, donde se puedo tener una mejor vista de el. Era una motocicleta, una Honda CRF250R para ser más exactos, solo que esta era una versión personalizada de la mismas. Tenia adornos plateados y dorados, pero lo que más destacaba, era el rubí en la parte delante y sus adornos plateados. Esta la motocicleta personal de Wizard, la MachineWinger.

Él joven cayó sobre la motocicleta y se puso su casco negro "Muéstrame el camino" dijo la figura a Garuda, para luego bajar el visor de su casco que impedía verle el rostro.

El pequeño PlaMonster solo chillo y empezó a volar hacia una dirección, siendo seguido por el joven en su motocicleta.

* * *

 **(En un lugar cercano)**

Se podía ver un almacén de gran tamaño. En eso aparecieron varias figuras.

Todas esas figuras tenían ropas de color azul la mayoría y chalecos de un color verde oscuro. En sus frentes un símbolo en forma de espiral grabado en su diadema y en parte de sus chales. Todos tenían el símbolo de una estrella con un pequeño ventilador de mano cerca de sus hombros. Al parecer eran un equipo de jounins de la Konoha y también eran parte del escudaron de las fuerzas policiales actual.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" Pregunto un ninja de pelo gris, de nombre Mizuki.

"Hay un número de trabajadores aún en el lugar" Le respondió otro jounin. Miro giro su vista hacia otro jounin.

"¿Estás lista, Daimon?" Mizuki le pregunto al jounin. Era una chica de unos 16 años, de pelo negro hasta cuello y ojos color café oscuro. Tenía ropa de color negra, el chaleco jounin y un colgante plateado. Ella era Daimon Rinko.

"Por supuesto" Respondió Rinko mientras sacaba un kunai. Mizuki solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse al interior del almacén, seguido por Rinko "Es nuestro deber proteger a la población de Konoha como la nueva policía militar del pueblo".

"¡Muy bien, muévanse!" Mizuki dio la orden y los demás jounins entraron al almacén.

Cuando entraron empezaron a oír ruidos de golpes y algunos gritos en almacén. Se apresuraron para ver si había algún herido, pero en lugar de eso se llevaron una gran sorpresa por lo que veían.

Eran una especie de monstruos rocosos con cuernos y grietas doradas. Esos monstruos estaban golpeando a los trabajadores del almacén y causándoles heridas.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Rinko desconcertada. En esos los monstruos fijaron su atención en los recién llegados y empezaron a gruñirles.

Los jounins se dieron cuento y rápidamente empezaron a lanzarles kunais, mientras otros jounins realizaban sellos de mano. Una vez terminaron los sellos de mano inflaron sus pechos y dieron el nombre del jutsu mientras lo expulsaban.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " Dijeron los jounins mientras expulsaban bolas de fuego directos a los monstruos. El ataque impacto de lleno a los monstruos dejando ver solo una gran bocanada de humo. Los jounins suspiraron aliviados viendo que su ataque resulto… ¿o no?

Una vez la nube de humo se despejo los jounins quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron. Los monstruos seguían en pie y lo peor, no tenían ni siquiera un rasguño.

"No puede ser…" Fue el susurro de Rinko por lo que vio.

Los monstruos gruñeron más fuerte, al parecer ese ultimo ataque de los ninjas los hizo enfadar y procedieron a ir directo a ellos. Los monstruos precedieron a golpear a los ninjas, mientras estos trataban de defender con sus kunais y shurikens, pero era inútil. Rinko cayó al suelo y veía como su equipo era golpeados por los monstruos, en eso una nueva figura llamo su atención.

Era un humanoide grande de color azul y ojos rojos. Poseía una mascarilla plateada, dos cuernos grandes y una cola. Su cuerpo parecía que estaba cubierto por una especia de armadura blanca con decoración rojas y doras. Era una especie de minotauro humanoide.

Su vista se fijo en Rinko, esta reacciono aterrada, ya que él monstruo se dirigía hacia ella. Empezó a lanzarle kunais tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero parecían hacerle efecto.

Cuando estaba punto lanzarle otro kunai, el monstruo agarro la mano de Rinko " **Eres impotente frente a mí** " el monstruo levanto con fuerza a Rinko del cuello, lo que hizo que esta dejara caer su kunai. " **Ahora cae en la máxima desesperación** " Le dijo monstruo mientras ahogaba a Rinko, esta trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de l agarre del monstruo e inconscientemente tocaba su colgante plateado. Rinko esta perdiendo todas las esperanzas de vivir, hasta que…

¡VROOOM!

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 5 - Pulse of Fate)**

La MachineWinger había atravesado una de las paredes del almacén. Él joven giro la MachineWinger sobre sí misma, eso derribo a unos cuantos de los monstruos rocosos. Una vez termino de girar puso mano sobre su cinturón.

" **CONNECT PLEASE** "

Puso mano derecha en el círculo mágico que apareció a su lado y con la izquierda se quito su casco mientras se bajaba de la MachineWinger.

Lo que saco de circulo mágico parecía ser un arma. Era una especie de pistola plateada con una mano mecánica de color negra con bordes dorados en ella. Esta era la mágica Espada-Pistola WizardSwordGun.

El joven apuntaba su arma hacia donde estaba el monstruo minotauro que estaba sosteniendo a Rinko como rehén.

" **¿Qué?** " Pregunto el monstruo minotauro desconcertado por la situación.

El joven solo sonrió y giro sobre sí mismo mientras disparaba balas de plata en varias direcciones.

Para Rinko parecía como si el tiempo pareció disminuir, vio como las balas volaron con una estela de color rojo apenas perceptible directo hacia los monstruos. Una de esas balas de plata iba directo a hacia ella, la bala iba directo hacia el monstruo detrás de ella, temía que por un segundo que iba a morir. Sim embargo, a menos de 6 pulgadas de su cara, la bala cambio de trayectoria por si misma, curvando alrededor de ella y golpeando al monstruo en uno de sus cuernos, destruyéndolo. El monstruo grito de dolor mientras retrocedía y dejaba caer a Rinko. Rinko trato de levantarse y empezó a enfocar su atención en la escena que tenía delante de ella.

" **¿Balas de plata?, Maldito, ¿Eres un mago?** " Rugió el monstruo mientras miraba con furia al joven.

"¿Un mago?" Repitió Rinko con confusión, sin entender lo que significaba esa palabra. Su vista se poso en el joven que ahora podía verlo mejor.

Era un joven de unos 14 años aproximadamente, cabello rubio hasta el cuello y unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su rostro junto a un par de ojos azules, pero lo que se notaba eran las 3 marcas tenia en ambas mejillas de cada lado, el joven era bastante agradable para la vista. Llevaba una camiseta de color magenta y rosado de diseño diluido, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra. Pantalones de cuero rojos y botas negras. Este joven era, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto simplemente le sonrió al monstruo de manera un poco arrogante. " **¡Maldición!** " El monstruo minotauro rugió mientras empezó a crear una bola de fuego en su mano y la lanzo hacia Naruto.

¡BOOM!

La bola fuego exploto directamente en Naruto, en ese momento Rinko jadeo, todo lo que se podía ver era un infierno de llamas. Entonces, Rinko y el monstruo minotauro escucharon una voz automática, pero alegre.

" **HI!-HI!, HI!-HI!-HI!** "

Al mismo tiempo las llamas fueron absorbidas por un circulo mágico rojo que había aparecido.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, se revelo una figura completamente nueva. La nueva figura llevaba una gabardina negra que tenía rojo en el interior y tres cristales de rubí a cada lado de la parte delantera de su abrigo con un traje negro y zapatos negros. Sus hombros tenían una armadura ligera plateada con la imagen de un dragón que respiraba fuego. En su muñeca y tobillos tenia bandas rubí con bordes plateados. Tenía un cinturón plateado con una mano de color negro y borde dorados en este. Conectado al cinturón había una cadena que tenia muchos anillos. ÉL tenía unos anillos en cada uno de sus dedos de en medio. Su armadura estaba hecha de cristal rubí y su casco también. El casco en sí tenía una línea plateada alrededor que comenzaba desde la parte inferior de este hasta la parte superior del mismo en forma trapezoidal en ambos lados del casco. El casco tenia una line con forma de 'V' en la parte superior con un pequeño cristal amarillo. Quizás lo más sorprendente de la figura, aparte de todo lo demás, era que era más alto que Naruto. Este era Kamen Rider Wizard.

" **¡Tú eres Wizard!** " Exclamo el monstruo minotauro sorprendido de ver a quien se enfrentaba.

"Parecer que sabes quién soy Phantom-san, me siento halagado, dattebayo" dijo Wizard de manera burlesca, en lo que definitivamente era la voz de Naruto, sonando ligeramente modificada, como si viniera de un altavoz. Entonces movió su mano izquierda a la altura de su casco mientras mostraba su anillo.

"Sa… ShowTime da" Dijo Wizard mientras que uno de sus anillos de la cadena brillo por un momento, antes que de la nada se empezará a oír música.

 **(Fin de la música)**

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard – Life is ShowTime)**

"¡A él!" El Phantom Minotauros grito de rabia, mientras los Ghouls generaban lanzas y se dirigían hacia Wizard. Wizard camino con calma hacia adelante, Wizard simplemente levanto a WizardSwordGun y procedió a disparar a los enemigos cercanos a él. Wizard esquivaba con gracia y estilo los ataques de los Ghouls de manera muy vistosa, mientras disparaba otra ronda de balas. Uno de los Ghouls se acercó por la izquierda de Wizard e intento empañarlo con su lanza, pero Wizard Agarro la lanza y disparo una serie de disparos rápidos en su pecho antes de lazarlo lejos con una patada invertida hacia fuera del almacén.

La pelea se dirigía hacia fuera del almacén. Wizard. A media que más Ghouls aparecían para rodear y atacar a Wizard, este tomo la empuñadura de WizardSwordGun y la atrajo hacia el cuerpo principal de la misma, ocasionando que estar expulsara una cuchilla, transformándola así en su modo espada. Con WizardSwordGun en su modo espada, Wizard hizo una pequeña postura, antes de ir corriendo hacia los Ghouls, realizando cortes rápidos y elegantes con WizardSwordGun,

Wizard detuvo uno de los ataques de un Ghoul hacia él y lo utilizo como escudo para evitar otro ataque. En eso Wizard escucho un rugido, el Phantom Minotauros había saltado hacia el con una alabarda para tacarlo, Wizard esquivo ágilmente los ataques y salto para alejarse de él. Ante eso él Phantom Minotauros comenzó a huir. Wizard trato de perseguirlo, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por los Ghouls a su alrededor.

Wizard procedió a dar cortes con WizardSwordGun para quitárselos de encima, pero un golpe de un Ghoul "Podrían salir de mi camino" dijo Wizard con una voz irritada, antes de darle una patada reversa al Ghoul. Wizard sosteniendo a WizardSwordGun con su mano derecha, jalo el pulgar de esta con su mano izquierda. La mano se abrió revelando un pequeño círculo mágico brillante rojo en su palma, mientras esta empezaba a sonar " **C'MON ON A SHOOTING!, SHAKE HANDS!** " puso su mano izquierda sobre el circulo mágico " **FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE!** " un circulo mágico apareció sobre el arma cuando las llamas empezaron a rodear el cañón mientras decía " **HI!-HI!, HI!-HI!-HI!** " las llamas gradualmente se volvieron más y más intensa, justo cuando las llamas alcanzaron el calor máximo, Wizard se giró en un círculo, disparando grandes bolas de fuego con cada tirón del gatillo que incineraba a los Ghouls a su alrededor. Tras finalizar el circulo mágico se posiciono frente a la pantalla mientras aparecía el título 'Kamen Rider Wizard'.

 **(Fin de la música)**

Wizard saco su celular y empezó a marcar una serie de números. Rinko lo siguió para ver que quien era él y obtener respuestas sobre los monstruos.

"Oye, Erza. Tuve que lidiar con los Ghouls, pero el Phantom se escapó" Hablo Wizard por teléfono mientras miraba a Garuda "¿Podrías averiguar a donde se fue?".

* * *

 **(Tienda de antigüedades Omokagedo)**

Era un edificio de dos pisos ubicado en la zona comercial de la aldea.

"Voy a necesitar más que a Garu-chan, Naruto" Dijo la voz una chica. Era una chica de 13 años aproximadamente, de pelo rojo escarlata, que le llegaba hasta la espalda y atado en una trenza, con dos grandes mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y unos hermosos ojos de color marrón. Esta llevaba un vestido de color blanco. Ella era Erza. Erza se encontraba viendo una bola de cristal con la imagen de Wizard. "Deberías enviar algunos familiares más".

"¿Te das cuenta que toda esa mágica hace que uno se desgaste?" Le respondió Wizard irritado.

"Por supuesto que sí, Pero no hay otra manera" Le regaño Erza al mago.

Cerca de donde se encontraba Erza había otra persona. Era un hombre de mayor edad y una complexión algo robusta. Tenia pelo color marrón algo apagado y ojos de color negro grisáceo. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga larga de color rosa y una chaqueta de lana con un diseño tribal. Así también como unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro y zapatos negros. Su nombre era Wajima. Wajima se encontraba puliendo y lijando una piedra preciosa mientras veía divertido la escena entre Naruto y Erza.

"Mattaku. Pero esta todo bien, para ella es fácil decir eso" Dijo Wizard mientras cerraba su celular y lo guardaba, y al mismo tiempo jalaba una de las palancas de su cinturón y este volvía a sonar " **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!** " Wizard saco otro anillo y se puso en su mano derecha, en su anillo había la silueta de color azul de un caballo con un cuerno en su cabeza " **UNICORN PLEASE** " Wizard volvió a girar la palanca y saco otro anillo, este anillo tenía una silueta de color amarillo y la imagen de un calamar " **KRAKEN PLEASE** ". Frente a Wizard aparecieron dos placas y estas empezaron a transformarse y combinarse. Una era un pequeño unicornio robótico de color azul y plateado, el otro era un pequeño calamar robótico de color amarillo y plateado. Estos eran los PlaMonsters de Wizard, Unicorn y Kraken. Wizard se retiro sus anillos y los inserto en las ranuras de cada uno de sus familiares. "Todavía debería estar cerca de aquí. ¡Buena suerte!" Los tres familiares asintieron y salieron volando en busca del Phantom. Wizard los miro alejarse y respondió "Gracias".

La armadura de Wizard se disipo en una lluvia de cristales rubíes y volvió a ser Naruto, justo cuando Naruto iba a Irse…

"¿Ese monstruo menciono que eras un mago? ¿Realmente los eres?" Pregunto a Rinko, esto Hizo que Naruto se detuviera a mirarla y este solo sonrió.

"Más o menos" Dijo divertidamente mientras volvía a irse, pero Rinko no se iba permitir tan fácil.

Rinko se apresuro y trato de detenerlo mientras tanto para poder conseguir respuestas "Soy parte de la policía de militar de Konohagakure no Sato. Mi nombre es Daimon Rinko" Rinko le mostro su placa de policía "¿Qué sabes acerca de ese monstruo?".

"¿Te refieres al Phantom?"

"¿Phantom?" Repitió Rinko confundida.

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard – OST Track 8)**

"Hay gente en el mundo con un potencial místico y poderoso, su nombre es magia. Las personas que poseen ese potencial, son conocidos como compuertas" Naruto empezó explicación mientras daba unos pasos de distancia "Criaturas de magia pura que nacen a matar a esas compuertas, desde el interior…

* * *

 **(En algún lugar recóndito)**

"Esos son los Phantoms" Se veía como el Phantom Minotauros caminaba por un lugar oscuro y sin personas, él se sentía humillado al no poder enfrentarse y ser capaz de enfrentar a Wizard, por su culpa ahora debía de matar a la compuerta lo más pronto posible. Sumido en sus pensamientos, el Phantom Minotauros no se dio cuenta que una figura lo observaba.

" **Hmph… Me sorprende que hayas escapado con la cola entre la patas** ".

Una voz hablo de manera burlona e irritada a la vez. Él Phantom Minotauros reconocería esa voz en donde fuera. " **Phoenix-sama** " El Phantom Minotauros se inclinó respetuosamente ante la figura.

Era un humanoide de color rojos carmesí, el mismo color que poseía su armadura, a excepción de sus hombreras con forma de la cabeza un ave fénix, eran doradas con una joya azul en cada una, simulando ojos. Sus ojos eran azules y su rostro era el un guerrero blíndalo carmesí. Este era Phantom Phoenix.

" **Hmph…** " Phoenix salto de lugar donde estaba observando al Phantom Minotauros, para así estar frente a él. " **¿Te importaría explicarme como lograste meter la pata tan mal, después de hacer tanto ruido con eso Ghouls?** " Un brillo carmesí empezó a rodear su cuerpo antes de que su apariencia cambiara. "¿Eh?" Dijo de manera burles el Phantom Phoenix, que ahora había adoptado una apariencia humana. Ahora parecía un joven de 15 años aproximadamente. Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de un color rojo oscuro y sobre esta una chaqueta de roja, pero parecía algo desgastada y quemada. Pantalones harapientos que parecían una mezcla de color rojos en tonalidades oscuras y unas sandalias grises desgastadas.

" **Un mago apareció y arruino mis planes…** " Trato de explicarle a Phoenix.

" **Wizard, ¿eh?** " Dijo una nueva voz proviniendo detrás del Phantom Minotauros. Este se volteo para ver a la figura

" **Medusa-sama** " Dijo él Phantom Minotauros mientras se inclinaba ante la figura frente a él. La figura frente a él era una especie de humanoide femenino. Su piel era de color blanco, tenía labial rojo en los labios y su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara de color rosado oscuro y negro de temática de serpientes, de la cual salían serpientes en esta, haciendo el efecto de tener un cabello hecho de serpiente. . Su atuendo consistía en traje violeta con toques blancos y rosas, en la parte delantera, así como las manos de esta, parecían un diseño reptiliano. Esto más sus hombreras doradas con forma de serpiente y una joya roja en cada una, simulando ojos. Sus pantalones tenían el mismo diseño que su traje superior, solo que al final habían bandas doradas en las tobilleras de esta, haciendo denotar sus tacones azul marino. Si no fuera que parecía un monstruo se vería linda, ya que poseía una esbelta figura. Esta era Phantom Medusa.

" **Nuestra misión como Phantoms es hacer que las compuertas pierdan toda esperanza, para que así los Phantoms nuevos puedan nacer** " Empezó a hablar Medusa mientras caminaba hacia el frente y se distanciaba un poco. El cuerpo de medusa fue envuelto por un aura violeta antes de cambiar su apariencia por una forma más humana "Asi Wiseman, volverá a celebrar el Sabbath" termino de hablar Medusa mientras el aura desaparecía, revelando su nueva forma. Era una chica de unos 15 años aproximadamente. Cabello negro hasta la espalda y ojos de color violeta. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo floreado en tonalidades de violeta, y resaltaba más la bufanda de color azul y blanco en su cuello. Llevaba tacones negros y un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo con forma de serpiente de ojos rojos.

" **Comprendo** " El Phantom Minotauros se inclinó.

"¡Si lo haces entonces olvídate del payaso mágico y ponte a trabajar en la compuerta de una vez!" Le dijo Phoenix mientras sostenía su hombro.

" **¡Sí!** " El Phantom Minotauros respondió, mientras que medusa se giro hace él y sonrió de forma siniestra.

* * *

"¿Asi que, si esos Phantoms estaban buscando una compuerta, ¿Significa que uno de los trabajadores era uno de ellas?" Pregunto Rinko a Naruto, ya habiendo entendido lo suficiente del tema.

"Probablemente" Le respondió Naruto mientras volvía a alejarse.

 **(Fin de la música)**

Rinko estuvo tratando de asimilar la información, y entonces se dio cuenta de un hecho importante.

"¡Un momento!" Rinko volvió a detener a Naruto "Dijiste que las compuertas tienen ese poder mágico, y que solo lo Phantoms pueden usarlo. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que puedes usar la magia?".

"Porque tengo un Phantom en mi interior también" Dijo Naruto sin preocupación, dejando sin palabras a Rinko. Viendo que esta no podía asimilar bien la información procedió a alejarse. Pero…

¡CLICK!

Vio que Rinko había sujetado su mano. Cuando se levanto ambas manos, vio que tenia unas esposas en esta.

"¿Y esto…?" Pregunto con confusión él rubio.

Erza suspiro ante lo que veía. Wajima se acercó ligeramente a ella, sosteniendo un té preparado por el mismo.

"¿Qué te pasa, Erza?" Pregunto antes de comenzar a beber su té.

"Naruto fue arrestado por la policía" Menciono Erza, lo que provoco rápidamente que Wajima escupiera su té.

"¿Qué… qué?"

"¡Oh!... olvídalo, ya se escapó"

Wajima simplemente suspiro cansadamente mientras veía el té en suelo, y que ahora él tendría que limpiar.

* * *

¡POOF!

Naruto que estaba esposado en frente de Rinko, ahora se encontraba humo. Rinko se dio cuenta que ese era el Kawarimi no Jutsu, busco a su alrededor señales del rubio y lo encontró. Ahora Naruto se encontraba encima de su WingerMachine y colocándose su casco.

"Lo siento por eso, Rinko-chan" Bajo el visor de su casco "Pero no puedo permitir que me atrapen, esto no es personal" Procedió a encender el motor y marcharse de la escena.

"¡Espera un momento!" Rinko Protesto, pero fue en vano. El Rubio ya se estaba alejando del lugar. Podría intentar seguirlo, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente cansada por culpa del Phantom, como para no poder perseguir a Naruto.

Vaya forma de iniciar un nuevo día para la Policía Militar… he.

* * *

 **(Academia Ninja)**

Se podía ver un gran edificio de dos pisos, con el cartel 'Academia Ninja' en este. Este edificio fue fundado por Senju Tobirama, debido a la necesidad de mayor fuerza militar cincuenta años atrás. En ese edificio se entrenaban a los jóvenes para convertirse en ninjas del rango genin. Aprendiendo los principios básicos del: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Cada año siempre había nuevos para reclutas para la academia ninja, para que estos puedan mejorar y entrenar sus habilidades y usarlas al servicio de Konoha. Aunque, esta vez nos centraremos en una clase en específico.

Dentro de un salón se hallaban varios genin, 'charlando' si es que podemos llamarlo así. Se encontraba en frente de la clase un adulto de rango Jounin. Pelo marrón oscuro atado en una pequeña coleta alta y ojos negros, pero lo que más se notaba era una marca de nacimiento en forma de corte horizontal en su rostro. Llevaba puesto conjunto de ropas azules y el característico chaleco jounin, así como la diadema de Konoha. Su nombre era Umino Iruka. Él era el profesor de esta clase. Aunque al parecer no estaba feliz con el ruido que sus alumnos estaban provocando.

"¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!" Grito Iruka, usando su supuesto jutsu de Gran Cabeza de Ogro. Viendo como la clase paraba de hablar de armar su alboroto, Iruka procedió a decir lo que harían el día de hoy.

"Bien, como saben, hoy es el día de las pueblas finales para convertirse en genins y ninjas oficiales de Konoha" Dijo Iruka a la clase mientras revisaba su lista "Antes de eso pasaremos por la lista de estudiantes y luego realizaremos las pruebas".

Iruka procedió a nombrar a los estudiantes de la clase, estos estudiantes eran de 13 a 14 años de edad. Entre estos, unos destacaban más.

Uno era un chico de cabello negro con forma de piña, ojos marrones y una expresión que podría describir como aburrida o irritada en su rostro. Viste una chaqueta gris de manga corta, con bordes verdes y el símbolo del clan Nara en la parte posterior. Debajo de la chaqueta se encontraba una camiseta de mallas y tenía unos pantalones marrones. Y además tenía unos pendientes de plata en las orejas. Este era Nara Shikamaru.

A su lado estaba un chico de una apariencia robusta y con marcas en sus mejillas en forma de remolinos. Pelo castaño puntiagudo, ojos negros. Lleva un haori verde de manga corta con una bufanda blanca sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji en rojo de 'comida' ( **食** ). También llevaba pantalones negros cortos, pendientes de aro y vendas alrededor de piernas y antebrazos. Este era Akimichi Choji.

Al lado de este había otra estudiante. Era una chica de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello largo amarillo plateado atado en una cola de caballo, con fleco que enmarcan el lado derecho de su rostro. Llevaba una blusa de cuello alto morada y una falda delantal a juego. Llevaba vendajes en el abdomen y las piernas, calentadores blancos y, además, unos pendientes pequeños. Su nombre era Yamanaka Ino.

En otro asiento. Una chica de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello rosado hasta la cintura. Usaba un vestido Qipao rojo con aberturas en los lados, acompañado de una cremallera y diseños circulares blancos. También usaba pantalones cortos ajustados de color verde oscuro con una funda de shuriken alrededor del muslo derecho y las típicas sandalias azules. Su nombre era Haruno Sakura.

En otros asientos se encontraban 3 estudiantes viendo la clase. El primero. Tiene cabello castaño desordenado, ojos negros y afilados como un animal. Dientes canino pronunciados y marcas rojas con forma de colmillo en sus mejillas. Llevaba pantalones grisáceos oscuros que llegaban a sus pantorrillas y un abrigo gris con capucha forrada de negro. Sobre este chico había un perro pequeño de color blanco. El nombre de este chico era Inuzuka Kiba, y su fiel compañero Akamaru.

A su lado derecho se encontraba una chica de pelo corto y cabello azul oscuro con un peinado estilo princesa y dos flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos no tenían un color característico, pero parecían de un pálido y ligero color lavanda. Llevaba una chaqueta con capucha de color crema con un símbolo de fuego en las mangas superior y un forro de piel alrededor del área de los puños y el final la chaqueta. Debajo de esta había una camisa de malla, también usa pantalones de color azul marino y sandalias de color azul de tacón bajo. Su nombre era Hyuga Hinata.

Al otro lado de Hinata había un chico de pelo castaño oscuro tupido y de ojos negros estrechos, aunque claro no se podían ver ya que llevaba unas gafas de sol negras que impedían verlos bien. Llevaba una chaqueta de color gris claro con el cuello en alto y hacia arriba, impidiendo ver la parte inferior de su rostro. Llevaba pantalones grisáceos y sandalias azules. Su nombre era Aburame Shino.

Y para finalizar el chico al frente de la clase, ubicado en uno de los asientos del frente. Tiene ojos de color negro onyx y cabello negro con un ligero color azul, junto con unos flequillos en su rostro. Llevaba una camisa azul marino de manga corta y con el cuello alto, pantalones cortos blancos, y calentadores de brazos de color blanco. Lleva cinturones pequeños que adornan sus brazos y banda similares alrededor de las piernas, y claro las típicas sandalias azules. Este era Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Iruka estaba terminando de nombrar los nombres de la lista.

"…Y por último, Uzumaki Naruto" Espero una respuesta, pero nadie respondía.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Volvió a repetir Iruka, mientras los estudiantes estaban mirando a sus alrededores en busca de cierto rubio. "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

* * *

"¿Es él realmente?"

"¡Es imposible!"

"Cambio demasiado… ¡Pero si acabamos de verlo hace unos días!"

"Es extraño, no esta usando su ropa naranja… aunque no digo que no se vea bien ahora"

"Como se volvió tan… ¿lindo?"

Esos eran los susurros de los alumnos mientras veían pasar a cierta persona frente a ellos. Así es, esa persona era Naruto. Muchos de los estudiantes quedaron impactados por el cambio de Naruto, ya que ellos nunca lo vieron vestir esas ropas y mostrando aires de grandeza. Sinceramente los chicos se preguntaban si en verdad era Naruto, y las chicas se preguntaban cómo se volvió tan lindo a sus ojos, algunas de ellas tenían un sonrojo notorio que las delataba. Naruto recibía miradas de interés y curiosidad de parte de sus compañeros.

"¿Realmente es él mismo Uzumaki Naruto que conocemos?"

"No lo sé, parece demasiado tranquilo"

"Es verdad, además, ¿dónde consiguió esas ropas?"

"Quién sabe, pero admito que se ve lindo…"

"¡Hey, Uzumaki! ¡Buenos días!" Naruto se volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba, era una chica de cabello purpura que Naruto conocía de la academia.

"¡Buenos días, Ami-chan!" Dijo Naruto con su pequeña sonrisa mientras saludaba a la chica. Esta por su parte se sonrojo por el sufijo 'chan' y le devolvió algo avergonzada el saludo a Naruto. Los estudiantes por otro lado no podían creer lo que veían, Ami una de las chicas más presumidas y arrogantes, se sonrojo por Naruto. Al ver eso se sentían curiosos e interesados por este 'nuevo' Naruto, pero quien podría culparlos.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Naruto era alguien lindo y agradable!" Dijo Ami de manera soñadora y con pequeños corazones qué volaban a su alrededor, al parecer Naruto había ganado una fan.

"¡Sí! Quién lo diría"

"Mejor tú para descubrirlo…"

"Quien diría que de detrás de ese chico cabeza hueca, se encontraba un chico realmente lindo esperando por salir"

"¿Creen que tendrá novia…?"

Mientras el nuevo club recién formado de fangirls conversaba. Naruto continúo saludando y sonriendo a quienes le saludaban, mientras este dirigía su camino hacia el salón de su clase. Varios estudiantes seguían daño murmullos entre neutrales y generalmente positivos de él. Naruto simplemente no se prestaba mucha atención, ya que generalmente no le importaban, después de todo mayormente mantenía una actitud positiva.

Así era Uzumaki Naruto, y nadie lo cambiaria.

Naruto ahora estaba frente a la puerta de su salón de clases, respiro profundamente " _Bueno… Aquí comienza mi historia. No más esconder quién soy realmente, ahora todos sabrán quien soy en realidad. No te preocupes Ni-chan, cumpliré mi promesa y hare mi sueño realidad_ " Una vez estando otra vez relajado, Naruto procedió a abrir la puerta del salón.

* * *

"De acuerdo, ahora iniciaremos las pruebas para..." En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió. Iruka suponiendo quien era empezó a hablar en forma de reprimenda "Pero bueno, sabes que horas son estas para llegar a clases, Naru…to…".

Pero, las palabras de Iruka perdieron fuerza, cuando miro a quien estaba en la entrada del salón. Frente a él estaba Uzumaki Naruto. Pero, no lucia como lo recordaba, su apariencia fue un gran cambio para Iruka, y no era el único. El silencio parecía reinar en el salón al ver a este, 'nuevo' Naruto. Naruto camino dentro del salón, saludo a Iruka y se sentó en un asiento cerca de la ventana.

Iruka después de unos momentos volvió en si "em… de acuerdo" empezó a aclarar su voz "Bien, como decía, ahora iniciaremos las pruebas para convertirse en genin. Estas pruebas constaran de tres partes. Comenzaremos con el examen escrito, seguido armas, taijutsu y finalmente ninjutsu".

"Ahora comencemos" Dijo Iruka y empezó a entregar los exámenes a los estudiantes. Naruto simplemente miro su examen con aburrimiento, empezó a completarlo. Ahora mismo se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios tiene ver la historia con convertirse en ninja?, lo básico y demás es entendible pero la historia No. ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍAN QUE SABER LA HISTORIA DE SU PUEBLO EN UNA MALDITA ESCUELA NINJA Y FUTUROS ASESINOS?! ¡¿PARA QUE DIABLOS DEBIAN SABER LA HISTORIA?! ¡¿ACASO PONDRIAN A DORMIR A SUS ENEMIGOS CON ELLA Y ASI MATARLOS MÁS FACIL?! Sin embargo, aquí estaba Naruto, recordando las clases aburridas de historia mientras terminaba su examen.

* * *

 **(Departamento de la Policía Militar de Konoha)**

"¿Quieres que abandone el caso?"

Dijo una voz con incredulidad por lo que le estaban pidiendo. Esa voz era de Rinko, quien estaba hablando con sus superiores, sobre que acciones tomar frente a la nueva amenaza de los Phantoms. A su lado estaba Mizuki, el cual tenía vendajes en la cabeza debido a las lesiones sufridas en el almacén. Además, estar de delante de superior en jefe. Este era un hombre mayor de mediana edad de pelo grisáceo, ojos negros y lentes de marco negro. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Policía Militar. Este era el jefe de Rinko, aunque no sabe su nombre, todos lo llaman jefe.

"¿Vamos a fingir que no pasó nada?"

"Exactamente. La policía no esta equipada para lidiar con algo como esto" Dijo seriamente el Jefe de Policía.

"Me doy cuenta de que estamos hablando de monstruos, tal vez incluso más poderosos de lo que logramos comprender" Rinko apretó sus puños "Pero aun así…"

"De todos modos" Le interrumpió el Jefe de Policía "Ya no estas en este caso" Termino de dar su orden mientras este se sentaba en su escritorio.

"¿Por qué?" Rinko se apoyo en el escritorio mientras seguía apretando sus puños "¿Simplemente vamos a dejar que esos monstruos corran libres por ahí? ¿Qué no la policía militar se fundó para para proteger a la gente de Konoha?"

"¡Son ordenes nuestros superiores!"

"¿Qué?" Volvió a preguntar incrédulamente Rinko.

* * *

 **(Campo de entrenamiento de la Academia Ninja)**

La clase Naruto se encontraba en el exterior de la academia; más específicamente en el campo de entrenamiento de la misma.

"Ahora iniciaremos la prueba de armas, tienen 10 kunais y 10 shurikens que deben golpear los objetivos marcados" Dijo Iruka mientras señalaba los blancos. Los cuales eran unos maniquíes pintados.

Los estudiantes tomaron la prueba una por uno. La mayoría acertó y mientras que el resto estaban cerca del promedio suficiente para pasar, quienes más se destacaron fueron los herederos de clanes, debido a sus entrenamientos previos.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Llamo Iruka y pronto las fangirls del pelinegro empezaron a gritar.

"¡TÚ PUEDES SASUE-KUN!"

"¡VAMOS SASUKE, DEMUETRALES QUIEN MANDA!"

"¡SIEMPRE TE APOYAREMOS SASUKE-KUN!"

Esos eran los gritos de las fangirls hacia el Uchiha, Este por otro lado trataba de ignorarlos y centrarse en su prueba. " _Y se hacen llamar kunoichis, menuda vergüenza_ " Ese era el pensamiento de Naruto ante las fangirls de Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo sus armas y se concentró, lanzo sus armas hacia los objetivos con gran destreza. Los kunais y shurikens impactaron al maniquí, pero falto un área que era la mayor parte del puntaje.

"Bien hecho, Sasuke, tienes 29 de 30" Dijo Iruka y el grupo de fangirls estallo en euforia. Sasuke simplemente retorno a su lugar anterior mientras esperaba a que terminaran las pruebas.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto tomo sus armas y empezó a analizarlas antes de lanzarlas. Sus kunais y shurikens parecían en perfectas condiciones, pero, Naruto decidió darles una mejora momentánea. Discretamente sin que nadie lo viera los kunais empezaron a emitir un pequeño brillo blanco, Naruto dio una media sonrisa y se dirigió a los blancos del a prueba.

Naruto simplemente miro a los blancos por un momento, después lanzo a gran velocidad sus kunais y shurikens que impactaron de lleno en los blancos de manera precisa. Los ojos de Iruka se ensancharon y no era el único, Naruto había acertado en todos los blancos de manera precisa y rápida, además de haberles dado a todos ellos en el centro del blanco. Para todos ellos fue un impacto, ya que cuando Naruto había lanzado sus armas, solo pudieron ver destello blanco, y justo cuando se dieron cuenta, las armas ya estaban clavadas en los blancos.

"B-Buen t-trabajo, Naruto, tienes la calificación perfecta, 30 de 30" Dijo Iruka felicitándolo, Naruto simplemente asintió y procedió a volver a su lugar, mientras las miradas de los otros estudiantes eran dirigidas hacia él. Pero la mirada en especial de un pelinegro de ojos onyx, que era más intensa que las demás; Él cual estaba analizaba analíticamente a Naruto. Este por otro lado volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, esperando el turno en que lo vuelvan a llamar.

"Este momento comenzara la prueba de taijutsu, prepárense cuando llegue su turno" Dijo Iruka ya recuperado de la sorpresa anterior. Las pruebas de dieron rápidamente, quienes ganaron y destacaron más fueron los herederos de clanes como siempre, gracias a su enteramiento previo.

"El sparring final será en Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, por favor podrían venir lo estudiantes" Naruto se dirigió hacia el campo al igual que Sasuke, la multitud miraba atentamente a Naruto y a Sasuke, quien estaban a extremos opuestos.

Sasuke sonrió de manera desafiante al ver llegar a Naruto, este en cambio estaba aún en sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo en el área de combate para pelear contra Sasuke. Sinceramente esperaba terminar con esto rápido para dirigirse en la búsqueda del Phantom.

Sasuke tomo la postura característica de su clan, el estilo Uchiha interceptor. Naruto por otro lado… Ni siquiera tomo una postura, más bien parecía relajada, que parecía indicar una invitación para un ataque del oponente.

"Naruto" Giro su cabeza para ver a Iruka "¿Por qué no estás en postura?"

"jeje" Rio por lo bajo Naruto "así estoy bien, Iruka-sensei, dattebayo".

Iruka solo suspiro, el grupo de estudiantes se preguntaba por qué no tomaba una postura de defensa, y las fangirls pensando que no podría ganarle a 'su' Sasuke-kun. En cambio, Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando que Naruto lo estaba menospreciando, esperaba demostrarle quien es él más fuerte en este combate.

Iruka levanto su mano para indica el comienzo de la pelea. Los se habían negado desde hace mucho a hacer el sello de la confrontación y la reconciliación. En cambio, los dos simplemente asintieron.

Iruka dejo caer su mano, dando inicio al combate. Unos momentos pasaron y la multitud miraba a los combatientes que aún no se movían.

"¿No vas a atacarme?" Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba l Uchiha de manera aburrida. Sasuke solo levanto una ceja.

"¿Por qué el interés en terminar el combate tan rápido?" Dijo forma orgullosa el Uchiha con una sonrisa. El grupo de estudiantes simplemente no soportaban su actitud algo arrogante, mientras el grupo de fangirls estalla en gritos de apoyo.

"No lo sé. Simplemente quiero terminar con esto combate antes de que se vuelva demasiado aburrido para mi" Dijo de manera aburrida Naruto. Sasuke por el otro lado volvió a fruncir el ceño, lo mostraría quien era él mas fuerte entre los dos.

Sasuke se adelante a intentar darle un golpe a Naruto y terminar rápidamente el combate. Los estudiantes pensaban que Naruto iba a perder, no por nada Sasuke era conocido como él 'genio de la academia'. Justo cuando parecía que golpe iba a impactar, Naruto solo se movió ligeramente, esquivando el golpe.

Sasuke estaba aturdido, no espero que Naruto esquivara el golpe. Los estudiantes veían sorprendidos como Naruto esquivo facialmente el golpe de Sasuke. Sasuke rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a cargar otro golpe hacia Naruto, pero el resultado fuel mismo, Naruto solo lo esquivo. Así estuvieron un buen rato, ya que cada golpe que Sasuke lanzaba, Naruto los esquivaba. Los estudiantes no podían salir de su asombro como Naruto esquivaba los golpes de Sasuke de forma elegante, parecía que el Naruto que conocían y el que estaban viendo ahora, fueran personas totalmente diferentes.

Naruto por el otro lado se estaba cansando del combate, ya que tenían que encontrar al Phantom antes que este encontrase a la compuerta.

Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Sasuke "Estoy cansando de esto, Sasuke, losiento, pero tengo que terminar esto rápido" Una vez dijo esas palabras, dejo a un confundido Sasuke, al igual como al resto de estudiantes. En ese instante, Naruto desapareció y apareció detrás de Sasuke "Te recomiendo caer de rodillas, eso suavizara el impacto del golpe" dijo sin mirarlo.

Sasuke simplemente lo miro confundido, antes de tener un fuerte dolor en su estómago y parte posterior de su cuello, el Uchiha trataba de detener ese dolor inexplicable que sentía. Sasuke no aguanto el dolor y cayó directo al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

"Mataku mataku, te dije que debías caer de rodillas" Dijo en forma decepcionada Naruto. Los estudiantes por otro lado al igual que Iruka solo tenían una pregunta en sus cabezas, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Recapitulemos antes de que Naruto desapareciera y descubramos lo que realmente paso. Naruto corrió a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, de manera que todos pensaron que desapareció. Rápidamente se agacho y su puño gano un brillo blanco e impacto el estómago de Sasuke, generando una pequeña onda expansiva detrás de él, rápidamente de levanto y giro para darle un codazo en la parte posterior de su cuello, quedando así a espaldas de él.

Regresando al presente. Naruto simplemente suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia Iruka, el cual aún se veía confuso "Iruka-sensei, mi oponente se encuentra inconsciente. Eso significa que gane, no es así" Dijo Naruto sin dejar el tono aburrido.

"Ah" Iruka salió de su aturdimiento d y miro a Naruto "Supongo que sí" rápidamente inicio su anuncio y levanto su a mano "Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador del combate". El resto de estudiantes no podía creer que Naruto había vencido a Sasuke con suma facilidad. Y las fangirls del Uchiha estaban en negación diciendo que Naruto hizo trampa y era imposible que derrotara.

" _(suspiro)_ Definitivamente será un largo… día" Dijo cansando Naruto mientras se dirigía a su ubicación anterior.

* * *

Se podía ver a Erza camino directo hacia el Departamento de la policía Militar de Konoha, en sus manos llevaba a Unicorn, el cual estaba soltando unos relinchidos emocionados. Erza miro hacia donde Unicorn la estaba llevando, suspiro y camino hacia allí. Pero rápidamente vio como Rinko salida del lugar, seguida por Mizuki.

"Ella es la mujer que intento atrapar a Naruto" Dijo Erza para sí misma.

"¡Espera, Daimon!" Grito Mizuki, tratando de llamar la atención de Rinko.

En eso Erza sintió algo una sensación extraña cuando Mizuki paso junto a ella. Erza miraba a Mizuki que seguía a Rinko, planeaba llamar a Naruto lo más pronto posible. Erza ya sabía quién era el Phantom.

* * *

Devuelta con Naruto. Ahora mismo la clase de Naruto, se encontraba de regreso en su salón listo para tomar la prueba de porción de ninjutsu. Varios estudiantes hicieron lo que se les indico, un Henge no Jutsu y un Bunshin.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto fue llamado para que realizase la prueba. Naruto fue directo en frente de Iruka y espero Naruto las instrucciones.

"Bien, Naruto. Necesito que hagas el Henge no Jutsu, puedes elegir a quien deseas" Naruto simplemente hizo los sellos rápido y con una sola mano. Iruka vio esto impresionado, ya que no sabía que su estudiante pudiera hacer sellos de manera rápido que aprecia un borro y encima con una sola mano.

¡POOF!

Una nube de humo apareció en el lugar donde estaba Naruto. El humo se despejo dejando ver a la figura. Era un chico de 17 años aproximadamente, pelo negro corto, despeinado y ojos negros onyx. Este llevaba el atuendo estándar de lo9s Uchiha, pero en color negro. Naruto se había transformado en Uchiha Shisui.

Iruka reconoció a la figura, Shisui tenía el título de 'Shunshin no Shisui' (Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante), fue uno de los shinobis más talentosos del clan Uchiha y de Konoha.

Los estudiantes veían la transformación de Naruto, impresionados por esta, ya que pensaron que fallaría o haría alguna payasa. Sasuke por el otro lado, había reconocido la transformación de Naruto, en quien se había convertido Naruto era el antiguo mejor de amigo de su hermano, Itachi. Sasuke tenia dudas y preguntas que hacer a Naruto, pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

"Interesante elección" Dijo Iruka, mientras Naruto deshacía su transformación "Ahora sigue el Kawarimi no Jutsu, prepárate" Iruka lanzo unos kunais hacia Naruto. Este simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo, y en el lugar de Naruto se encontraba ahora una silla. Naruto ahora estaba a un lado de la silla.

"Bien hecho, Naruto. Hora para finalizar, usa el Bushin no Jutsu" Dijo Iruka. Los estudiantes estaban pensando que Naruto iba a fallar. Ya que todo este tiempo en la academia, no podía realizar un simple Bunshin.

Naruto simplemente utilizo sus manos para realizar un sello. Iruka inmediatamente reconoció el sello.

"Ese es…" murmuro Iruka incrédulo al ver el sello.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Susurro Naruto.

¡POOF!

Una gran bocanada humo apareció después que Naruto dijera esas palabras. Una vez humo se esfumo se podía ver lo que hizo Naruto. Al lado de Naruto se hallaban cinco clones de él, usando la misma ropa que él.

"Wow, no esperaba que realizaras Kinjutsu de rango Jounin, Felicidades, pasaste la prueba, Naruto" Dijo Iruka, entregándole su bandana ninja a Naruto, este solo se la ato al cuello.

"Muy bien clase, el examen a terminado y todos pasaron. El novato del año es Uzumaki Naruto y la mejor Kunoichi en Haruno Sakura" Anuncio Iruka, sorprendiendo a la clase.

"¿QUÉ?" Dijo un estudiante al azar sin comprender la situación "¿Cómo el ultimo de la clase puede ser el novato del año?".

"Muy Simple: Naruto tuvo una calificación perfecta en el examen escrito, tuvo una calificación perfecta en la parte de armas y tuvo otra perfecta en la parte de Taijutsu como de Ninjutsu" Explico Iruka de forma sencilla, y los estudiantes comprendieron su elección.

"Mejor prepárense, ahora son ninjas oficiales de Konoha. En una semana, anunciaremos los equipos en cuales estarán cada uno de ustedes" Siguió anunciando Iruka mientras miraba fijamente a sus estudiantes "Pueden retirarse, genins". Una vez dichas esas palabras todos se retiraron a sus hogares.

Naruto se retiró y se dirigió a su búsqueda del Phantom, pero su estómago gruño.

"Oh sí, no había terminado de comer…" Naruto se puso su anillo y coloco su mano en su hebilla.

" **CONNECT PLEASE** "

Un circulo mágico apareció al lado de Naruto, este introdujo su mano dentro del circulo y saco su bolsa de dona. Naruto introdujo su mano en la bolsa, sacando una dona. Y justo cuando iba darle un mordisco… escucho unos relinchidos.

"Oh, Unicorn"

Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver a Unicorn frente él. Unicorn llevaba lo que parecía ser una nota, en su boca.

"Justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres un poco?".

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Se podía ver sentada a Rinko en uno de los asientos junto a la fuente, al lado de esta estaba Mizuki. Rinko no podía creer que él Hokage no hiciera nada frente a esta amenaza.

"Entiendo como te siente" Empezó a hablar Mizuki "Pero… te das cuenta que no podemos manejar a estos monstruos ¿no?" hizo una pausa "Ríndete". Rinko lo miro fijamente.

"¿te estas rindiendo también, Mizuki-senpai?" Dijo Rinko con tristeza "Me uní a la policía porque quería ayudar a las personas" volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Mizuki "¿Cómo puedo vivir conmigo misma si no resuelvo este caso?".

"¿Por qué estas tan enganchada en estos ideales sobre el deber?" Pregunto seriamente Mizuki.

Rinko inmediatamente empezó a recordar la razón del por qué y empezó a tomar su colgante.

"Me hice policía por la influencia de mi padre…"

Rinko abrió su colgante, mostrando una foto de su padre. Era un Jounin de pelo negro e Konoha.

"Él fue uno de los poco que logro ingresar a la policía, cuando aún estaban los Uchihas"

* * *

 _(Flashback de Rinko)_

 _Un joven Jounin de pelo negro estaba haciendo sus deberes de patrullaje. En eso aparece una niña de unos 2 años aproximadamente._

" _¡Otou-san!" La niña pequeña llamo la atención del Jounin._

" _¡Yo, Rinko!" Saludo el hombre mientras extendía sus brazos y la pequeña Rinko corría para abrazarlo._

"Quería proteger a las personas, al igual como lo hizo mi padre"

 _La pequeña Rinko se encontraba ahora abrazando a su padre._

* * *

"Me convertí en parte de la policía de Konoha para hacer eso, pero…"

"Ya veo" Dijo Mizuki "Así eso es lo que te mantiene en pie" Mizuki sonrió siniestramente. Se acerco y le a arrebato el colgante a Rinko de su cuello, haciéndola caer.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Rinko se levanto y trato de recuperar su colgante solo para recibir una bofetada de él.

¡SLAP!

Rinko cayó lejos de Mizuki y ella volteo a mirarlo con dificultad. Mizuki sonrió mientras miraba el colgante de Rinko, su rostro cambio momentáneamente, esto sorprendió a Rinko.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba leyendo la nota que Unicorn le trajo. La cual decía:

'Tú antiguo Jounin de la academia es el Phantom'.

"Entonces eso significa que…" La escena muestra a Phantom Minotauros mientras le disparan a su cuerno, para luego cambiar a la forma de Mizuki. "Rinko-chan es la compuerta" Naruto dejo su bolsa de donas y puso su mano en su hebilla.

" **CONNECT PLEASE** "

Un circulo mágico apareció al lado de Naruto, introdujo su mano y saco su MachineWinger. Naruto se subió a su motocicleta "Guía el camino, Unicorn" El PlaMonster asintió y fue corriendo guiando a Naruto, Naruto acelero su motocicleta en la dirección donde lo guiaba Unicorn, esperando no llegar tarde.

* * *

Mizuki fue rodeado por u aura azul mientras se transformaba en su verdadera forma, ahora el Phantom Minotauros.

"¿Mizuki-senpai, eres un Phantom?" Rinko Dijo con dificulto e incredulidad mientras se levantaba "¿Cómo?".

" **Mizuki murió de desesperación** " Dijo Minotauros. Mientras se mostraba una escena donde estaba Mizuki al igual que muchas personas, en una especie de ritual nocturno. Mizuki estaba tratando de sobrevivir mientras las grietas moradas destruían su cuerpo y revelaban ahora al Phantom Minotauros " **Y dio a luz a un Phantom… yo** ".

"No Puede ser…"

" **No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenernos** " Minotauros lanzo el colgante de Rinko al aire, mientras en su mano se formaba una bola de fuego. Minotauros lanzo la bola de fuego al colgante en el aire, reduciéndolo a cenizas. Rinko vio esto impactada, veía como el recuerdo de su padre desaparecía frente a sus ojos, y sintió que dentro de ella se rompía. Rinko puso una mano su pecho mientras caía de rodillas con una mirada desesperada.

" **¡Ahora ríndete a la depuración y da luz a un nuevo Phantom!** " Minotauros empezó a reír, hasta que…

¡BANG!

Una bala de plata lo había impactado mandándolo a volar una considerable distancia. Minotauros se recompuso y miro al lugar donde había dispara. Hay estaba Naruto que sostenía a WizardSwordGun en su modo pistola, y a su lado estaba Erza.

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 5)**

" **¡Él mago de los anillos!** " Dijo al reconocer a Naruto.

"Así que realmente buscaba a Rinko-chan" Dirigió su mirada hacia Erza "Ocúpate de ella". Erza solo asintió.

"Estoy demasiado ocupado como para jugar contigo"

"Sí, bueno, lo mismo digo"

Naruto puso su mano en el cinturón " **DRIVER ON, PLEASE** " Anuncio el cinturón de plata que se había materializa, el WizarDriver. Naruto se puso en anillo de Wizard Estilo Flama en su mano "Así que voy a hacer esto rápido" cuando dijo eso jalo las palancas del cinturón.

 **(Fin de la música)**

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 2)**

" **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN** " el cinturón empezó a cantar. Naruto deslizo la visera del anillo "Henshin" puso su mano en el WizarDriver " **FLAME, PLEASE HI!-HI!, HI!-HI!-HI!** " Naruto puso su mano a su izquierdo y apareció un circulo mágico, el circulo mágico atravesó a Naruto mientras lo transformaba y desaparecía su WizardSwordGun. Ahora era Kamen Rider Wizard. Wizard hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda mientras mostraba su anillo "Sa… ShowTime da" Naruto tras decir esas palabras cargo directo hacia el Phantom Minotauros y viceversa.

Él Phantom Minotauros invoco su alabarda tratando de golpear a Wizard, y este se inclinó para esquivarlo, a continuación, el minotauro intento golpearlo otra vez, pero, el Mago había agarrado su hacha y le dio unas patadas consecutivas que alejaron al Phantom Minotauros. Wizard jalo la palanca del WizarDriver y puso su anillo en este " **CONNECT PLEASE** " apareció un circulo mágico del cual saco a WizardSwordGun en modo pistola, el minotauro viendo esto ataco para que Wizard esquivara y disparara sacando chispas y alejándolo un poco. Wizard cambio su arma a modo espada, pivoteo un poco la espada y tomo una postura antes de dirigirse a atacar al Phantom Minotauros. Al ver eso el Phantom Minotauros ataque desde abajo, pero Wizard había hecho una voltereta para esquivarlo, la espada y alabarda chocaron entre si creando chispas. Wizard da una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar el ataque del Phantom Minotauros y realiza varios cortes antes de darle una patada. El Phantom Minotauros ataco directamente a Wizard, este simplemente se giró y ataco directamente, cuando las armas chocaron, la asta de la alabarda se rompió y Wizard aprovecho esto para golpear al Phantom mandándolo a varios pies de distancia de él. El Phantom Minotauros se posiciono antes de cargar directamente hacia Wizard, este se defendió y bloqueo el ataque con su WizardSwordGun. "¡Oh, oye! ¡Tranquilízate un poco!" Wizard salto sobre la espalda del minotauro mientras daba un corte en el aire hacia su espalda y caía al suelo con gracia "¡Vaya!".

 **(Fin de la música)**

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 3)**

"Mataku, Los chicos escandalosos siempre terminan bajo tierra…" Wizard tomo un anillo de su cadena, este era un topacio con forma del casco de Wizard " **LAND, PLEASE** " un circulo mágico amarillo apareció en los pies de Wizard, este empezó a elevarse y soltaba rocas en el proceso " **DODODO DODODON, DON DODODON!** " Pronto las parte rojas de la armadura de Wizard se volvieron amarillas y su casco ahora era un topacio. Este Wizard Estilo Tierra.

" **¿Puedes cambiar entre elementos?** " dijo Minotauros mientras cargaba hacia Wizard. "Mas o menos" respondió este mientras se ponía un anillo y volvió a jalar la palanca de su cinturón para poder escanearlo " **DEFEND PLEASE** " un circulo en el suelo apareció al frente de Wizard, de ahí salió un muro de tierra que atrapo al minotauro. Wizard sonreía bajo el casco, este giro en sí mismo y mando una patada que lanzo al minotauro a volar lejos.

"Esto te dejara pasmado" dijo mientras tomaba un anillo con una esmeralda " **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN** " bajo la visera del anillo " **HURRICANE PLEASE** " Wizard levanto su mano al aire donde apareció un circulo mágico verde encima de él, mientras el circulo mágico creaba un poderoso viento. Wizard salto a través de él " **FU-FU!, FU-FU-FU-FU!** " Su armadura cambio las partes amarillas se volvieron verdes y el casco ahora era una esmeralda. Era Wizard Estilo Huracán.

Wizard puso su espada en modo invertido y salto impulsado sobre el circulo volando directo hacia el minotauro, dando cortes en el aire antes de caer en el suelo. Wizard jalo las palancas del WizarDriver y escaneo su anillo Wizard Estilo Flama " **FLAME, PLEASE HI!-HI!, HI!-HI!-HI!** " volviendo a si a su forma inicial.

Wizard saco un anillo y se lo puso en su mano derecha "Final da" Wizard jalo las palancas de su cinturón " **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO** " y escaneo su anillo **"CHOINE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!** ". Un circulo mágico apareció debajo de los pies de Wizard mientras llamas envolvían su pie derecho en fuego. Wizard dio una vuelta de carro seguido de un salto hacia atrás, en el aire apunto su pierna al minotauro. Apareció un círculo mágico, que lo dirigió hacia el minotauro, asestándole una patada. Wizard cayo de pie, hizo un giro mientras levantaba su mano, un circulo de color rojo apareció en el minotauro durante unos segundos antes de que explotara.

¡BOOM!

 **(Fin de la música)**

Después de recuperar el aliento con un pequeño "phew…".

"¡Naruto!" Wizard dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Rinko y Erza, Wizard fue corriendo directo hacia ellas "¡Haz algo o va a haber un nuevo Phantom!". Rinko estaba cubierta de grietas moradas por todo su cuerpo.

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 27)**

"Jamás voy a dejar que eso vuelva a suceder" Wizard se arrodillo al lado de Rinko "Rinko-chan" esta dirigió su mirada débilmente hacia Wizard.

"¿El mago…?" respondió débilmente "No creo que… vaya a aguantar más…" dijo Rinko mientras veía las grietas purpuras en sus manos y cuerpo.

Wizard saco uno de sus anillos "No te rindas. Voy a hacer que todo se ponga mejor".

 **(Fin de la música)**

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 4)**

Rinko lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa "tú realmente eres… alguien extraño…".

Wizard simplemente sonrió bajo la máscara "Me lo prometí a mi mismo… Ore ga saigo no kibou da" Wizard puso el anillo en su dedo del medio y acerco su mano al driver y jalo la palanca dos veces " **ENGAGE PLEASE** " Rinko cayó al suelo y un círculo rojo apareció encima de ella. Wizard floto por encima del círculo antes de entra en el y desapareciendo en su interior.

 **(Fin de la música)**

* * *

 **(Inframundo de Rinko)**

Wizard atravesó una serie de círculos mágicos rojos, mientras se encontraba en su lugar con aura morada, al final vio una luz y salió por el circulo final.

Wizard cayó al suelo "hmp…" pregunto extrañado Wizard, noto a una pequeña niña corriendo. "¡Otou-san!" la niña fue corriendo directo a un hombre Jounin "Así que este es el mundo terrenal de Rinko-chan" decía Wizard mientras observaba a la niña corriendo a abrazar a su padre, quien estaba estirando los brazos para abrasarla. En eso la memoria se detiene, aparecen grietas moradas de las que salió un monstruo. Era una especie de reptil volador parecido a un dragón, Jabberwock.

Erza veía como varias grietas empezaban a formarse a gran velocidad en el cuerpo de Rinko. "Naruto" Susurro el nombre con preocupación. Él Jabberwock salió volando y creando grietas en el recuerdo. "increíblemente mágico lo que tiene ella aquí" Wizard dijo mientras observo al Jabberwock "En fin… tengo que eliminarte para salvar a Rinko-chan" dijo mientras se ponía un anillo con la imagen de un dragón en él " **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO** " Wizard escaneo su anillo " **DRAGORISE PLEASE** ".

Alzo la mano y un circulo gigante apareció encima de Wizard. De ahí salió un Dragón gigante con partes cibernéticas, este era WizardDragon. Este se dispuso arremeter contra el Jabberwock para luego tratar de embestir a Wizard.

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 27)**

Este viéndolo venir esquivo la acometida "¡Dragón! ¡Obedéceme!" grito mientras sacaba un anillo " **CONNECT PLEASE** " apareció su motocicleta, se subió a ella y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el WizardDragon. Veía como el dragón estaba crenado gritas en la memoria, el dragón se percató de su presencia y fue a embestirlo. Wizard siguió adelante sin frenar directo hacia WizardDragon, hizo un truco de caballito hacia arriba en el aire, la motocicleta se partió en dos y se unió a las alas del dragón haciéndolas más grandes.

Wizard montando a WizardDragon se dirigió a embestir al Jabberwock. WizardDragon esquivaba los disparos de plasma que este le dirigía y acercándose le dio un zarpazo directo. Ambos colisionaron y se agarraron con sus garras cayendo en picada y golpearse contra el suelo. WizardDragon mordió al Jabberwock y lo mando lejos.

WizardDragon se fue volando directo a hacia él. Wizard se levantó sacando su espada y presiono el interruptor de WizardSwordGun " **COME ON SLASH!, SHAKE HANDS!** " acerco su anillo y lo escaneo " **FLAME SLASH STRIKE!** " la espada fue envuelta en llamas y aparecen círculos a mágicos en ella " **HI-Hi!, HI-HI-HI!** " WizardDragon y Wizard empuñando una espada llameante embistieron hacia el Jabberwock. Ambos estaban cerca cuando, Wizard hizo un corte horizontal a este. Un círculo mágico apareció en él durante unos segundos antes de explotar. Wizard Simplemente suspiro en alivio mientras WizardDragon rugía.

 **(Fin de la música)**

* * *

Las grietas en el cuerpo de Rinko desaparecieron en una luz blanca y un círculo mágico apareció encima de ella. Wizard salió en su motocicleta a través del circulo mágico, una lluvia de rubíes lo cubría mientras volvía a su forma civil de Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto bajo de la motocicleta mientras se dirigía a Erza "¿Se acabó?" pregunto Erza algo inquieta.

"Si. Ella no es más una compuerta" Erza se sintió aliviado por su respuesta "Ella está a salvo ahora" Erza simplemente sonrió ante la noticia,

 **(Reproducir: Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 2)**

"Deberías irte a casa Erza" la chica asintió. Pero antes de irse se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo completamente ante eso "¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?".

"Es tu recompensa" dijo con una tierna sonrisa "Ahora eres un genin, no es así". Naruto simplemente asintió nervioso, Erza dio una tierna risita "Hora de ir a casa Naruto".

"Mataku, solo déjame hacer algo primero" Naruto procedió a llevar el cuerpo de Rinko y lo puso en un banco. Una vez hecho eso empezó a retirarse.

Momentos después, Rinko acababa de despertarse y vio un anillo en su dedo. "Esperanza, dijo…" Rinko susurro con una sonrisa. Mientras se podía ver a Erza junto con Naruto en la MachineWinger en dirección a su hogar.

Esto solo era el inicio de las aventuras de Uzumaki Naruto, también conocido como Kamen Rider Wizard.

 **(Fin de la música)**

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **(N/A: De acuerdo, si estoy vivo, simplemente me plante la idea y ajuste muchas cosas tanto como la cronología y demás para mejorar su calidad y aumente su cantidad. Me pase leyendo varias historias aprendía que palabras cortas y concisas mientras varias la complejidad de los personajes puede lograr una buena historia. En esta historia Naruto no tendrá como objetivo ser Hokage. Sinceramente no me agrado después de replanteármela varias veces. En pasado le diré que si habrá uno. En romance tratare de darle su toque. En cuanto si Naruto será Op solo diré que esta al rango de un Anbu, pero no es Op. Ya que, si se vuelve Op, tendría que crear enemigos más fuertes y demás. Por ahora solo estar en nivel lo suficiente mente superior a los ninjas de su generación.**

 **En cuanto por que cambie a Koyomi y puse a erza. Bueno eso lo hice ya que parecía lo más lógico, ya que sé que la mayoría les gustaba el minakushi, y Erza es lo más parecido a Kushina. Erza no será OOC demasiado, ya que tratare de conservar su personalidad.**

 **Naruto obviamente será OOC, pero este Naruto no le interesa el reconocimiento, él solo hace lo que es lo correcto por que tiene que hacerlo. No busca ser reconocido. Tendrá secretos y además tomare unas cosas del Anime de Boruto y las cambiare para mejorar la historia. La mágica es superior al chakra en todos los sentidos, pero, son incompatible. Pronto explicare muchas cosas del porque Naruto puede usar magia. Y en cuanto a Kurama, bueno solo diré que, Naruto no es más un Jinchuriki.**

 **En la parte de Ashura e Indra tendrá más historia que solo el relleno que dieron el anime. Tendrá una mejor razón que la codicia el origen del clan Uchiha. Y este universo de Kamen Rider colisiono con Decade, pero eso fue en el pasado. Unos meses después de que Naruto se convirtió en Wizard, pero no hablare de eso. Tal vez en el futuro cuando haga a Decade.**

 **Sinceramente me pase pensando en su historia y su desarrollo durante un año, ahora mi único problema es la cronología y saber que hacer con Kaguya, no eliminare personaje de Wizard y otros no tomaran su lugar, ya que no sería lo mismo.**

 **Bueno habiendo aclarado esto solo espero verlos en el futuro y como dije antes, soy un maldito procrastinador. Asi lean otros fic de seguro encuentras muchos y de mejor calidad.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, Bye.)**


End file.
